Refrigerator appliances generally include a cabinet that defines a chilled chamber for receipt of food items for storage. Refrigerator appliances can also include features for dispensing ice and/or water. To dispense ice and/or water, certain refrigerator appliances include a dispensing assembly mounted to a door of the appliance. The dispenser assembly can have a dispenser recess defined by the door. The dispensing assembly can also direct water from a water supply to a water dispensing outlet within the dispenser recess.
As an example, a user can insert a container into the dispenser recess and initiate a flow of water into the container. In particular, certain refrigerator appliances include a paddle mounted within the dispenser recess. The user can push the container against the paddle in order to initiate the flow of water into the container. Other refrigerator appliances may instead include a button on a user interface which initiates the flow of water into the container.
However, filling certain containers with water from the dispensing assembly can be troublesome. For example, certain water bottles have relatively small openings. Directing a flow of water from the water dispensing outlet into the bottle's relatively small opening can be difficult because it is often difficult to see e.g., the source of the water within the dispenser recess or the flow of water in the dispenser recess—particularly given that water is translucent.
As such, some refrigerator appliances may include one or more light sources positioned proximate to the flow of water in an attempt to illuminate the dispenser recess and/or the flow of water. However, even with these configurations, it can still be difficult for a user to see the flow of water.
Accordingly, a liquid dispenser with one or more features whereby the user can more accurately locate a container in the dispenser and observe the flow of a liquid into the container would be beneficial.